No one comes close
by chiara1
Summary: COMPLETE! Bulma daughter of Nappa returns after being send away on missions her whole life. But when she returns, the King and her father have a plan, she will be send to earth with a guest, lust is in the air but what will happen when they return, A LOT
1. A bad beginning

No one comes close  
  
Her father..her own damn father had sent her away to kill different races and to take over their planets. Work that was suppose to be for third class Saiyans. Her mother was even worse because that WAS a third class (Thank god father killed her after my birth) How could her father mate with a third class while he was AN ELITE to be exact THE HEAD OF THE ROYALL ARMY -THE ALL MIGHTY NAPPA.  
  
Those were the words she had heard all her life from fellow Saiyans, she had not seen her father in the flesh almost all her life, she only saw him on a screen when he checked in on her or send a message. He had sent her away when she was three. He didn't have time for her, because he had to train his Royal Prince Vegita.  
  
She knew it was his responsibility and even tough the prince was like a son to him, she knew her father loved her.  
  
Her name was Bulma daughter of Nappa, elite and 20 years old .She had taken over more planets than any other Saiyan had ever done, had earned over 30 titles. She had gotten her father strength, she was an elite and very smart for a Saiyan..and now she wanted to go home!.  
  
Bulma was resting in her chambers when she got a message from her father his face appeared on the screen still in that all to familiar scowl and he began to talk.  
  
"Hey brat, I will pick you up at the docks at 0200. Your chambers are ready and tonight we will eat with The King and the Prince. And..uh.. take care"  
  
Bulma had to snicker her father wasn't very good to say what he wanted but she knew that he had missed her.  
  
She put her hands behind her head and leaned back she was going to get some sleep before they landed on Vegitasei.  
  
*Beep Beep* Bulma opened up one eye and growled in irritation.  
  
" That I'm not depth after so many years hearing that irritating sound. I have to change that.. ah well I'll have time enough to work on the ship when I get settled in"  
  
She stretched and walked out of her room to see her crew waiting for her.  
  
"What are you waiting for open the damn door": Bulma muttered  
  
"Haha still the same old cranky B, we will miss you too": A black haired woman said smirking at her.  
  
" It's still captain to you Chichi until I leave the ship..but you'll have no time to miss me because you're still my personal punching bag": Bulma said with a smirk on her face while winking at Chichi.  
  
She walked out of the ship to see him standing there, she saw how he tried to hide a smile and so she tried to hide her smile as well. She and her father had a loving bond and that was non-heard of as an elite. So they had to keep it inside, only showing it when they were alone.  
  
She walked up to him and smirked:" Hello father how's life as a babysitter?"  
  
" Real funny brat, if your smart then you wont make those smart ass remarks when you're in presence of the Prince": Nappa said as he began to walk away from her so that she would follow him.  
  
They talked about work and training and about tonight. a subject Bulma had tried to ignore she wasn't in the mood for a classy dinner on her first time back on Vegitasei.  
  
"Brat! You are going to this and that's final! ": Nappa said VERY loudly.  
  
" Aarrgg fine. You really have that parenting thing down, don't you": Bulma snickered smiling one last time at her growling father as she closed the door of her new chambers.  
  
~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey Vegita did you hear about the return of Nappa`s brat": Kakarott said while doing some push-ups.  
  
" Yes Kakarott, Nappa told me about that every fucking day": Vegita said not the slightest interested in the damn woman but Kakarott kept talking.  
  
"She is the captain of the squad where my future mate is in": Kakarott continued smiling when he thought about the woman even tough he had now idea what she looked like.  
  
" Wipe that grin of your face Kakarott or I'll do it": Vegita said as he stood up form his push-ups.  
  
"What got you in such a bad mood": Kakarott said ignoring his friend's threat.  
  
"I have to pick up THAT woman tonight and show her around and she'll even eat with me tonight ": Vegita replied with his back turned to Kakarott.  
  
"And, is that so hard? ": Kakarott said not getting the problem.  
  
Vegita shot daggers at Kakarott as he growled:" It's a brat of Nappa that means that she must be ugly as hell and not the brightest either,.,.,. and I don't want to waist my time with some dumb ass ugly woman"  
  
"Yeah I heard that she looks weird": Kakarott replied not really caring what she looked like he had his thoughts on something different, his future mate that was promised to him on the day of her birth.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
She had just taken a shower when there was a knock on the door she was naked but the knocking became harder, so she yelled:" Just open the damn door!"  
  
Vegita raised an eyebrow at this remark, she would regret it when she finds out that he was the one at the door. She will be on the ground groveling for forgiveness  
  
(How wrong he was)  
  
She heard the door close and figured that the person must be inside. Vegita looked around for the woman, he was already wasting his time, so he began to walk around just to walk into Bulma who was looking for a bra while she was only wearing some white hot-pants and her long blue hair was flowing over her back. He couldn't say anything but his thoughts were racing  
  
(She's gorgeous those colors and that smooth skin..this cannot be Nappa`s brat)  
  
He woke up when she opened her mouth:" What the hell! Get out of my room right now or else!"  
  
Vegita couldn't believe that this small creature can be so damn loud and talk to him with such lack of respect.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't, huh?" Vegita said crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls.  
  
She growled she couldn't do much her hands were covering her breast and she was practically naked.  
  
" Get out now! If you don't leave I promise you will pay for it,.,.,.,later": Bulma said glaring at a man she didn't know but already hated.  
  
"Haha you don't know who I am, do you? ": Vegita replied amused by this creatures spirit.  
  
Bulma ignored him and turned her back on him again she grabbed a bra that was the nearest and put it on. Then she turned around again changing her position in a fighting stand and said  
  
" I don't care who you are, and your not coming out of this room alive"  
  
Vegita waited until she attacked, as she gave a small yell and tried to land one of her feet in his stomach..he moved. He grabbed the small foot and slammed the rest of her body into the floor. He let go of her foot when he heard the familiar cracking sound.  
  
As she tried to stand up again, he kneeled down to Bulma`s height, she was standing on her hands and knees with blood coming out of her nose.  
  
"I'm Vegita. Prince of Vegitasei and future King and legendary": He whispered as he picked her up.  
  
She had her hands on his shoulders for support and her face was close to his as she smirked and licked the blood of her lip:" I still don't care"  
  
Before Vegita could do anything she fainted in his arms. 


	2. your joking right

No one comes close  
  
Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter!!!  
  
He looked down at the small but still very powerful woman in his arms, she was conscious much longer than he had ever expected.  
  
After a half hour in the regeneration-tank she woke up still wearing her bra and shorts. She grabbed a bathrobe but ignored Vegita completely who was standing nearby.  
  
As she walked out of the infirmary, Vegita grabbed her by the arm.  
  
" I hope you learned your lesson woman if you ever disrespect me that way again you'll be in that regeneration-tank much longer".  
  
She turned around and muttered reluctantly:" Yes my Prince"  
  
Vegita smirked and commanded:" Now get some clothes because we are already late for dinner."  
  
Her pride was too big to take another order and so she began.  
  
"Don't you dare order me around you bastard... O and I do not think you will be putting me in the regeneration-tank any time soon,.,.,.,., not if you want your father and my father to know that you walked in on his naked daughter or on your fathers naked guest and to make it even worse beating her up"  
  
She was quiet for a moment and than added.  
  
"Do you? ": she replied not showing any emotion.  
  
Vegita growled this woman had him trapped but he would get her back one way or another.  
  
The rest of the way from changing her clothes until opening the doors of the dining room were very silent, anger was burning in both of their eyes. Anger that came from the electricity between them en that electricity was going to give them a lot more problems in the future.  
  
As the doors opened she saw a big table with lots of food and two Saiyans sitting there while looking at them,.,.,.,.,.,their `brats` as they loved to call their children.  
  
Her father smirked at her and she noticed that it was different than his normal one. The King was wearing the same smirk and Bulma got a dreadful feeling that this was going to be a very bad first night for her.  
  
Vegita noticed the strange scene before him too..  
  
(What the hell is he smirking about? The old bastard must be up to something)  
  
Bulma followed Vegita as he began walking over to his father Bulma went over to hers but first bowed down to her King. He told her that she was breathtaking and that her mother had at least given her one good thing.  
  
Bulma agreed and then the small talk began, Bulma just kept on eating and looking at her plate. She noticed that Vegita did the same.  
  
"And Vegita what do you think of Bulma? ": The King asked getting that strange grin again.  
  
He looked up at Bulma and smirked, Bulma glared back  
  
(If he dares to insult me, I'll fly over the table and strangle him)  
  
Vegita looked at his father and began:" She is very strong for an Elite that has only been around third class Saiyans"  
  
Bulma`s fingers were becoming red from clutching her fork because he was insulting her without really insulting her  
  
(She wanted to put that fork of hers somewhere that will make even the all mighty prince cry like a little brat ,.,.,,.,.,.,he was really pissing her off) . He noticed this as he continued:" She looks like a lady but she really should do something about that mouth of hers"  
  
The King`s eyes became bigger as Vegita insulted his guest, Nappa on the other hand still had that smirk he knew Vegita very well, and the ones he insulted the most are possibly the ones he could stand to stay around, look at him and Kakarott.  
  
Bulma smirked evilly at Vegita and than looked at the King she started her pay back.  
  
"Vegita may be a Prince but today he acted more like a third class, he walked in on me while dressing and than he slammed me in the ground breaking my ribs and knocking me unconscious ... I hope he doesn't do that to all his guests? ": Bulma said in her most sweet and innocent voice.  
  
The King didn't get it anymore:" What the hell is going on!"  
  
Nappa placed a hand on his old friend shoulder and said:" This might be the perfect time to tell them don't you think."  
  
Now Bulma was looking at Vegita and he at her and the both of then they looked at the two men who were smirking again.  
  
" Bulma you've earned a vacation and its kind of an mission as well. You will be send to a planet called Earth and ,.,.,.,.,.,Vegita will be joining you"  
  
The King and Nappa waited until their brats would respond and it didn't take long.  
  
They looked at each other again and they both growled:" Hell No!"  
  
The King continued: "Well that wasn't the reaction we wanted but get over yourselves, now we have prepared a trip just for the two of you so that you can get to know each other a little better."  
  
"But...": Bulma wanted to say something but a group of guards came to take her and Vegita away. They were pushed into the ship and as they were both stunned and standing in the ship with the doors beginning to close she heard her father say.  
  
" You will thank me for this,.,later! ": Nappa yelled at the closing door.  
  
The King added:" Will see each other in a year!"  
  
Bulma didn't respond. She looked at Vegita who was looking like he could kill something or somebody.  
  
" What the fuck just happened! ": Vegita yelled  
  
" Haven't you been listening? We are going on a vacation" Bulma answered acting like Vegita was some kind of idiot.  
  
" I don't want to spend a fucking year with you! ": Vegita replied still yelling.  
  
" Your not my first choice either! And why the hell are you yelling!" :Bulma also yelled back  
  
Vegita turned around and walked to the controls. His body was still shaking from anger. Bulma noticed this and walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was surprised of her action and even more that it calmed him down.  
  
He said in a calm voice:" We'll reach earth in a day"  
  
Bulma yawned she didn't realize she was tired until this moment so she looked for a bed only to find a really big one as she took her clothes of she crawled in bed. After a few minutes she felt the bed moving and realized Vegita was sitting on it, she looked at him and he looked back she then closed her eyes again.  
  
(Hmpf he had seen her naked before, so what the hell)  
  
Vegita went under the covers grabbed Bulma's waist and pulled her against him he didn't say a word as he put his chin into her neck rapping his tail around her leg and went to sleep.  
  
Bulma`s eyes became suddenly very big (What the hell is he doing I though he hated me,.,.,.,. oh damn this feels good)  
  
"Vegita": Bulma whispered.  
  
"Shut it woman and go to sleep": Vegita replied tightening his grip on her.  
  
Before she knew it she was sleeping with her back against his chest and his arms rapped around her.  
  
Vegita looked at the woman and smirked maybe this wasn't THAT bad.  
  
Well that is it for now, but if you review the next chapter will come faster.  
  
Thanks 


	3. a bigger problem then pain in the butt

Sorry for the late update but the damn computer refused to do it.thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Bulma was lying on the ground as she opened her eyes she saw Vegita looking out of the window.  
  
" You kicked be out of bed! You bastard!"  
  
He looked at Bulma with a stone face and said:" I did no such thing woman the ship slammed into one of those floating pieces of meteor.  
  
Bulma growled her butt was hurting and she hadn't slept that well in ages.  
  
She walked out of the room the sheet wrapped around her and headed for the control room.  
  
Bulma saw that the ship had miner damages but it was still heading for earth,.,.,.,.,to their own private vacation.  
  
It didn't take long before her and Vegita were at it again.  
  
"Well woman make me some dinner": Vegita said while putting on some pants.  
  
Bulma turned around with anger written on her face. Vegita looked back and thought.  
  
(What the hell did I do now?)  
  
" What do you think I am? Your personal slave! ": Bulma growled.  
  
Vegita raised his eyebrow like he just got an idea.  
  
" Oh no! Don't you even dare to even think about it, I am not your damn slave!": Bulma almost yelled.  
  
" Hmpf weak and cant cook what kind of woman are you? ": Vegita replied.  
  
Turning his back to her hiding the smirk that was on his face because he knew that it was about time for round 2.  
  
" You, you..": Bulma didn't finish her sentence as she jumped him beating her fist into his back, and that was the start of their future daily spare.  
  
At the end of their fight Vegita was sitting against a wall and Bulma was lying on the floor her chest going up and down trying to get some more oxygen in her little body.  
  
Vegita was watching her she had proved herself to be worthy for her titles. And what a fire she had in those eyes she wouldn't give up until she had seen blood,.,., that wasn't hers.  
  
And she had, he was bleeding on the side of his head and small scratches on his arms and chest, which was not covered with a shirt anymore because she had ripped it of.  
  
He smirked as he remembered why,.,.,.,., he had kicked her into the ground for the sixteenth time. She didn't move anymore and as he came closer to check if he had knocked her out again, she grabbed his shirt swung her body in the air and landed behind him with his shirt in one hand and in the other a Ki-ball.  
  
She suddenly stood up waking Vegita from his thought as she saw him looking at her she stated that she needed a shower. He looked at her and replied: " So do I "  
  
He stood up and walked up to her, she didn't know what to say as he closed the space between them and....  
  
He slowly put his finger on one of her cuts, she flinched closing her eyes for one second but when she opened them he was gone and she heard the door of the bathroom close.  
  
"Bastard ": Bulma growled.  
  
As she walked to the controls she noticed that they should be getting close by their destination by now and as she searched the screen she saw a small planet appear it was green and blue and looked very,.,.,.,,.,.Too peaceful.  
  
Bulma looked at it and snickered:" Two of the strongest Saiyans on vacation. Ha! That planet isn't big enough for the two of us".  
  
She was meditating for a while when Vegita stepped out of the bathroom and told her that it was her turn. As she opened her eyes, she looked at Vegita who was only wearing some boxers and she couldn't help but lick her lips. She noticed that Vegita raised his eyebrow and she then realized what she was doing.  
  
"Arrgg Vegita put on some damn clothes! ": Bulma growled in frustration.  
  
Vegita smirked:" Why woman, you seem to enjoy it"  
  
Not attempting to grab some pants or shirt he just began to meditate in his boxers while still looking at her. Bulma just glared at him before she slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
She was washing her hair when the thought of that moment before came to mind. She really did enjoy the sight but she was damned before she would admit that to him. She than got an idea to get him back, she grabbed a towel and rapped it around her body letting the drops on her skin stay there and walked into the room.  
  
Vegita opened one eye to see what the woman was up to but when she came into view, both of his eyes went wide and a small growl left his troth.  
  
This sight was unbelievable the woman was standing there still wet and barely covered, some of her hair was sticking to her face and it had turned dark blue because of the water, she looked like a damn good lay.  
  
But he was soon awakened from his staring as Bulma snickered:" Look out Vegita before you need another shower"  
  
He glared at her she was just playing with him but she wasn't finished as she walked over to him and bowed down so he had a clear view of her barely covered breasts and whispered: " Don't play a game you can't win"  
  
Before he could say anything, she flew to her room and closed the door. She leaned against it feeling warm between her legs. They were so close their naked skin had almost touched, she had seen the longing in his eyes, and she had been near enough to kiss him.  
  
She slapped her hand against her forehead what the hell was she thinking, it must be space it always had a strange effect on her.  
  
Landing wasn't such a success the ship had a malfunction and they crashed into one of this planet's ocean.  
  
Vegita had been meditating and Bulma was righting in her logbook when the malfunction started and they crashed into the ocean.  
  
Water filled up the ship fast. Vegita awakened from his daze as he began to swim trough the water that was as high as his chest, he was looking for Bulma but the water was dark so he couldn't see a lot. The water made him slower and he knew that she wouldn't have enough air in a few minutes.  
  
Bulma had been knocked against a wall and was unconscious for the third time in 2 days. Vegita was getting scared even tough he wouldn't admit it. He had looked in the bathroom and the bedroom but she wasn't there. He felt so helpless but he had to save the damn woman.  
  
The water had reached the ceiling and he had to swim underwater. Suddenly he remembered a door that was on the end of the ship he was swimming as fast as he could and when he reached the door it seemed to be stuck but he had no time for that so he blasted it into oblivion hoping that she wouldn't be directly behind it.  
  
He looked into the dark room and almost felt his heart drop when he didn't see her. When he suddenly noticed something floating in the corner.  
  
He went as fast as he could and when he reached the corner, he saw Bulma`s floating body she looked like a ghost her skin was whiter then normal and her blue hair floated around her head.  
  
He than grabbed her waist and he began to swim trough the door opening into the hall of the ship and blasted a hole trough it and raced to the light.  
  
He blasted out of the water and looked for a spot where he could lay her down her body was cold but he did feel her heart slowly beating against his chest. He placed her on the ground and when he put his face near her mouth he couldn't feel her breath on his skin.  
  
Ok that was it, for now.the next update will be faster. I promise! Review oke! 


	4. maybe it isnt THAT bad

Sorry for the long wait! Anyway here it is! There may be some more spelling or grammer problems then usual because my spelling controle didnt work. Still read it though  
  


* * *

  
He rubbed some hair from her face and softly placed his lips on her cold ones and tried to blow some life into her body.  
  
He had been giving her mouth to mouth for over 15 minutes now but it didn't help he had been too late.  
  
He looked at he pale face she was still so beautiful in anger he screamed and threw his fists in the air only to land on Bulma chest suddenly with one sharp breath Bulma opened her eyes.  
  
She grabbed Vegita`s shirt while trying to get more air into her longs and water out of them. He took her into his arms and rubbed her back. Her eyes turned into their normal size and she pushed herself softly away from his chest.  
  
She pulled him by his shirt, close to her face and pressed her lips on his. She smiled as he kissed her back. And the same thought crossed their minds  
  
("This isn't that bad")  
  
The kiss was powerful and filled with lust and it lasted for a long, long time but it also ended and what happened than was to be expected.  
  
They looked at each other and Bulma growled:" What was that, I cant return to Vegitasei mated to you!"  
  
Vegita replied: "Hmpf you're not fit to be my mate and deffinatly not a queen"  
  
Bulma would have taken that as an insult if she wasn`t so bizzy with something else she was looking at Vegita his shirt was ripped and his chest was glistering from the water she wanted him so bad and when she looked at Vegita she saw him looking at her with the same lust filled eyes.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her to him and kissed her again. He didn't want to stop but he had to make something clear to the woman before he was stuck with her.  
  
So he ended the kiss, maink her sit in front of him and said in a soft but serious voice.  
  
"Woman this is purely physical and we WILL end this when this year is over."  
  
Bulma seemed to think about it for a while and than placed herself on his lap he rapped his arms around her .She put her chin in his neck softly whispering into his ear while licking some drops of water of it.  
  
" It's a deal, now let the vacation begin".  
  
He rapped his arms tight around her body and flew of to find a place to stay for the whole year on this mud-ball.  
  
Money they had enough so they found a four star hotel and walked to the reception.  
  
Vegita glared at the woman who was checking him out:" We want a room, the biggest one you got"  
  
"Oeewhhh you two want the honeymoon suite, don't you?" The woman giggled and she looked like they had forgotten to give her a brain.  
  
Bulma didn't understand (What was a honeymoon suite)  
  
" Is it big? ": Vegita replied getting irritated by the dumb woman.  
  
" Oh yes its very big, and you have a great view of the city and a Jacuzzi and.......": She was interrupted by Vegita.  
  
" Give us the damn key already before I'm going to strangle it out of you": Vegita growled softly, so not to make a scene.  
  
Bulma had to snicker at the site Vegita was trying so hard to not kill the stupid wench and the woman just smiled and gave them their key like she hadn't even heard his threat.  
  
"Come on woman and stop that damn snickering or the deal is off": Vegita threatened.  
  
Bulma looked shocked had Vegita really said that, she than licked her lips and grabbed his tail while softly whispering: " is that so hmm?"  
  
Vegita had to control himself before he would start purring in front of her, he just growled:  
  
" Woman let go of my tale, if anybody sees it, our vacation will be over,.,.,.,.,.,and than you're REALLY aren't getting any"  
  
Bulma reluctantly let go of his tail and walked next to Vegita in silence. As they opened the door of their honeymoon suite Bulma and Vegita`s face contorted in disgust.  
  
" Why the hell is our room so red and pink and why is our bed shaped in a heart?" Bulma muttered while walking trough their room.  
  
Vegita who was still standing by the door:" Tomorrow were leaving this hell hole and find a room that is fit for my status"  
  
Bulma looked at him she had almost forgotten that he was her Prince and someday her King,.,.,.,.,a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
(She was going to have sex with the King of Vegitasei)  
  
As she thought that, she felt Vegita standing behind her. He pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, Bulma wanted to be on top as well. So that led to a small fight but soon enough Vegita was hovering above Bulma having her wrists in one hand while his other hand was trying to get both of their clothes of. Bulma looked at him he was so involved with what he was doing he looked like he was going to eat her up. And she didn't mind at all.  
  
(A/N: No there is not going to be a lemon now)  
  
Bulma was rapped in his arms again, she sighed she felt like she could sleep for days, and she had never been so damn tired but content in her whole life. It felt soooo.,.,.,.good.  
  
Vegita looked down at the sighing woman she had surprised him again, first with her strength and now the woman could almost last as long as he did when it came to sex, that is.  
  
The next day Vegita and Bulma left the four-star hotel to find a better room, they walked trough the crowed streets and she could see Vegita`s irritation by the weak humans that kept bumping into him.  
  
When they past a big building she heard some whistling and some men hollering. When she looked their way she noticed that it was meant for her and the things they were saying made her all but happy.  
  
Vegita who had noticed almost every man looking at His woman became even angrier when those weak workers started asking her to twirl around for them and if she waited for them they could give her something she would never forget.  
  
He then noticed Bulma`s hand she had created a Ki-ball and she was planning to throw it at the weaklings so he walked in front of her and took her hand in his closing them around it and absorbing the Ki-ball while looking strait at the woman. She felt a small shiver run up and down her body as their skin touched each other again, his eyes were staring strait into hers.  
  
He spoke in a strong but soft voice:" You can not lose you temper because of those weaklings, your higher then them"  
  
She sighed and growled that she understood and as they walked passed the workers Vegita shot a small Ki-beam to small to see for any earthling and shot it trough four of the workers.  
  
Screams of pain were heard from the men and the people nearby. Vegita covered his ears in pain and Bulma growled punching him in the arm as they began to walk faster to a more silent part of the street.  
  
As they finally made it she punched him a second time, Vegita looked puzzled at her.  
  
" What the hell was that for!"  
  
" You......you Aargg what the hell was that crap about being higher than these weakling, You only wanted to kill them yourself!!!": Bulma growled as she began to walk away from him.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he began to walk behind her:" At least when I did it no one knew it was me"  
  
Buma knew he was right on that part but she wasn't about to let him know that.  
  
That`s it! Hope you like it! Review if you did! 


	5. back home and unhappy

Well here is the new chapter hope you review MORE, its your own choice of couse but if you like it please let me know  
  
"Fine now let's get us a room so we can begin training"; Bulma replied then began to walk slower again, ignoring the smirking prick that was walking next to her.  
  
Vegita smirked if the woman wanted to be beaten up everyday that was fine with him as long as it didn't stand in the way of the fun they had at night.  
  
Months went by and even though they didn't realized it they grew closer and closer everyday like the time when...............................  
  
~*~1 One morning Vegita and Bulma were sparring, they were racing trough the air between trees and trying to land a punch or a kick on a body part of there opponent. But when Vegita had caught up with her for the millionth time he tried to bring her down to the ground by smashing his fist in her back. Bulma landed on the ground but landed with her head on a rock. He saw her blue hair turn red from the blood that was flowing trough it , she wasn't moving and her eyes weren't opening as he raced over to her and kneeled down growling at her.  
  
"Wake up! Don't you dare die on me, Bulma": Vegita yelled  
  
He took her head and placed it on his lap, his ear was close to her mouth checking if she was still breathing when he heard Bulma snicker:  
  
" Wow Vegita it almost sounded like you cared"  
  
Vegita stood up walking away and making her head land on the ground for the second time and he muttered some words that she couldn't understand but what amazed her even more was that he had called her by her name.... (Had he really cared if she had been hurt)  
  
~*~2 Vegita came out of bed he had found it strange that the woman wasn't in his arms when he had woken up and when he reached the kitchen, there she was making food for two Saiyans.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, woman ":Vegita said not believing that she was cooking.  
  
"You are sure dumb for a Saiyan Prince, its called cooking": Bulma replied not caring what Vegita thought about it.  
  
He walked past her to sit on the couch he then said to himself:  
  
" She must have hit her head worse then I thought"  
  
Only to hear Bulma yelling from the Kitchen:" I heard that!"  
  
15 minutes later she took the food and gave him a plate while she placed herself against him and he instinctively put his arm around her as both of them ate their breakfast while watching some tv.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
It had been the little things but even though they would never in a million years admit it, they had enjoyed their year together on this planet. But now it was the last day. And time to go back to their old lives.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, yawning while looking trough the window she would really miss this place remembering the nights of lovemaking,.,. uhm sex. The fights, she had almost doubled her strength.  
  
And just doing nothing, no responsibility. She looked at the strong arms rapped around her and a sigh escaped her mouth the next night she would be alone in her bed.  
  
Vegita watched his woman awake, nothing had changed he still wanted her as much as he did the first day they met. He had never met a woman that he didn't get bored with after a week or more. Their fights were entertaining and the sex even better but last night was the last time. He had made that decision and even though the thought crossed his mind to take her as his mate, he didn't ,.,., why, he did not know . His pride probably telling him that she was not a full-blooded first class.  
  
Bulma became angry with herself, how could she have been so stupid, what the hell was she thinking having sex with the future king of Vegitasei for a whole year.  
  
She roughly pulled herself from his arms and walked away.  
  
"Woman what the hell is wrong with you": Vegita growled as he put his arms behind his head.  
  
Bulma didn't aspect Vegita to be awake:" That's non of your business ,.,.,and damnit Vegita my name is BULMA"  
  
Vegita growled:" And my name is Prince Vegita to you"  
  
" Fine my Prince if you want it to be like this you can have it": Bulma muttered and bowed down to him waiting for Vegita to tell her to rise.  
  
Vegita raised his eyebrow she had never acted like this before what was wrong with her.  
  
" Woman stand up, in one hour we are getting of this mud-ball ": Vegita said not really getting Bulma`s behavior.  
  
She stood up and her only reply was :" Yes my prince"  
  
She walked to the bathroom to wash herself. As she entered the bathroom she began her ranting  
  
" One whole year and never he acted like I was lower then him and now we are leaving and he turns into this Royal asshole!. Fine if he wants this then I'll play along, from now on I'm just a first class and he,.,.,.,. he`s my prince"  
  
The last words she almost whispered feeling betrayed by him was she just a toy that he played with for a year and then ignored the rest of his life.  
  
An hour later on the ship Vegita was watching her they had just taken of to Vegitasei and the woman was acting weird. He walked up behind her and turned her around, Bulma had seen him coming. As he looked into her eyes he saw that she was fighting something. But just ignored it " Why don't we have a little work out before we land on Vegitasei,.,.,."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe him that asshole was he really that cold hearted could he just forget their time together and has it always been sex or was she just getting soft.  
  
Bulma growled at him and pushed his hands off her hips then said accusingly:" To late Vegita,,.,., Remember our time is up, play time is over"  
  
Vegita`s eyes darkened he didn't say a word but just turned his back towards her they weren't talking to each other the whole way back not even when it was time to land onto their home planet.  
  
It was a rocky landing but they made it and when the doors opened it was like time had stood still because her father and the King stood on the exact same place as when they left.  
  
The King and Nappa`s face fell when they saw the looks on the faces of their brats.  
  
Vegita walked past his father ignoring him completely and Bulma bowed down to her King in respect and when her father asked how it was she glared at him and walked away.  
  
The King looked at Nappa:" Well my friend it seems we were wrong and these two are definitely not made for each other"  
  
Nappa nodded in agreement and then left to talk to his brat.  
  
He walked into her room and it began...  
  
" Go away": Bulma growled  
  
"What did I do? ": Nappa replied.  
  
" Are you serious! Did you really think I would be happy being shipped of by my father on the first day back on my home planet? And then to be stuck with that arrogant asshole that doesn't even deserve to be called a prince, HA! he doesn't even deserve to be called a Saiyan!"  
  
" That bad huh? " :Nappa replied not knowing what to say when his brat acted this way.  
  
But she just growled and rolled her eyes then walked into the bedroom slamming the door closed she was too angry to say another word.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Bulma was stretching when somebody started knocking on the door as she read his Ki she immediately knew that it was her father.  
  
" Go away old man!": Bulma said while grabbing her towel and putting it around her neck.  
  
" Brat! Don't be so damn stubborn I have to tell you something VERY important"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked over to her door and opened it but still having a lock on it so the door opened only slightly so she could see half of her father`s face.  
  
"What": she muttered  
  
"Fine, if you want to act like this then I'll tell you. As you must have found out by now was that that vacation was a plan to get you and prince Vegita to mate and make an heir to the thrown": Nappa preached.  
  
Bulma acted like she was shocked:" Noohh really?"  
  
Nappa ignored his brat as he continued:" Well our plan failed so the arrangement that was made when you were born is going to happen within two weeks"  
  
Bulma`s eyes darkened as she asked a question, and she feared the answer: "What arrangement? ".  
  
" You are going to mate with the elite soldier Bartain and don't even dare to fight it. These are the tradition for all elite and you have to respect them": Nappa warningly answered knowing that his brat was planning on having a fit.  
  
Bulma`s face didn't change but inside she was burning  
  
" I respect the traditions but I don't respect you for not telling me about this,.,.,Nappa": Bulma coldly spook then slamming the door shut.  
  
Nappa watched the door while a sad thought was going trough his mind (never in her whole life had she called him Nappa)  
  
That`s it for now. Hope you review!!! 


	6. does it never stop

Not even a week later Bulma got some more bad news from two very annoying first class women.  
  
Bulma was walking trough the halls, when she noticed these two older women standing at the end of the hall she was about to turn around realizing who those two were but it was to late.  
  
"Oh Bulma dear! Don't you dare leave without talking to your friends and of course telling us all about that little trip you made with that handsome prince Vegita": The taller one of the two said, whom was called Jolin.  
  
Next to her stood a copy of Jolin except she was shorter and a little fatter called Janin. They were sisters and didn't have anything better to do then to stick their noses in other peoples business.  
  
Bulma grunted as she turned around again:" Hello Jolin and Janin haven't seen you two in a while.  
  
"Haha of course not silly girl, you were with that handsome boy for one wonderful year": Jolin replied  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and Janin seemed to notice this:" It had to be wonderful right? It must have been such an honor going on an expedition with him"  
  
"Sure": Bulma said hoping these two would get bored and leave her alone.  
  
Suddenly Jolin jabbed her elbow in Bulma`s side and started winking at her like an idiot:" You and the Prince, did you have some fun together"  
  
Bulma face was like a statue:" I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
Janin snickered:" Oh sister haven't you heard Bulma is getting mated, too"  
  
Jolin just smiled and congratulated her but still kept asking questions about Vegita.  
  
Bulma was still thinking about what Janin had said (why did she say too?)  
  
Jolin looked at the blue haired girl that was obviously not listening to her as she sighed:" I'm sorry to say darling but you are a real bore"  
  
"Well then you won't mind that I leave you two alone again": Bulma said trying to smile but failing miserably.  
  
"Yes I suppose, we will see each other at the mating ceremony ": Jolin said with a small smirk on her face and an evil twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow:" What mating ceremony?" (They are certainly not invited to mine)  
  
"Didn't you hear, your expedition partner has found his life-mate": Jolin answered  
  
Bulma looked like she was slapped in the face the only thing she could say was:" Oh"  
  
Janin softly snickered as she pushed her sister and she said:" Well see you then! Bye darling"  
  
As Bulma awoke from her daze she softly growled:" bastard"  
  
She started walking in the direction of the training grounds. She needed to kick the crap out of somebody, NOW.  
  
As she reached the grounds it was an easy task finding her victim and in a few minutes she was making him bleed, her thoughts were racing as she kicked her knee in his gut.  
  
And what she didn't notice was that Vegita had entered the training grounds.  
  
And searched for the strongest Ki, he recognized it right away (the woman)  
  
"Time for a visit": Vegita said with a smirk on his face.  
  
As he reached her he saw that the woman was not even thinking about the fight and was fighting on automatic pilot. So when she punched her sparring partner to the ground Vegita grabbed her victim and threw him away so that he could take his place.  
  
Bulma at first didn't even notice until her head snapped back from a fist that she figured was her sparing partners but as she turned to look at him a growl escaped her mouth.  
  
He smirked:" missed me"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? ": she growled  
  
"You haven't gotten any smarted while I was gone have you? ": Vegita said trying to piss her of.  
  
Bulma ignored him as she slowly floated down to the ground only to be stopped by Vegita grabbing her by her arm and pulling her near him.  
  
"I'm not done with you": he whispered in her ear making her shiver.  
  
Bulma licked his ear and in a soft seductive voice she said:" Do you want to play?"  
  
Vegita only smirked and was about to say something when she whispered:" Then go fetch that wench your mating"  
  
And she pushed herself free from his grasp.  
  
Vegita was strangely angry that she knew about this and in a cold voice he said:" Jealous are we?"  
  
"Hmpff more like pity for the woman": Bulma replied  
  
And before one of them could say another word they attacked each other.  
  
It was a short battle in a matter of minutes Bulma was lying on her back on the ground spitting out blood and Vegita who had a few cuts and bruises was coming towards her.  
  
He smirked and picked her up form the ground:" You have no right of talking woman,.,. I'm not the only one getting mated"  
  
Bulma was shocked, she was still in his arms and it felt so natural that she didn't even notice it.  
  
" Couldn't you say that before this, the regeneration-tank is not my favorite place to be, you know":" Bulma said irritated by all those annoying emotions going trough her.  
  
He just snorted as he carried her to infirmary both not saying a word, maybe because there was nothing more to say,.,.,it was all over.  
  
~#~  
  
As they reached the infirmary Vegita looked into her eyes as he touched her neck making Bulma close her eyes in memory and pleasure, his face was like stone but in his eyes you could see his longing.  
  
Vegita had ordered everybody to leave because he didn't want anybody to look at her naked body, he knew it wasn't true but he still felt like her body was only for him.  
  
He took her wrists in his hands and pulled her arms in the air, he looked at her for a moment, then he traveled down with his fingers and stopped at her waist playing with her shirt before he slowly and easily pulled it over her head.  
  
Her skin was glistening in the light and her chest was slowly going up and down, he wanted nothing more then to taste her again. He picked her up with one arm and with one hard pull Bulma`s pants were on the ground while she kicked of her boots.  
  
He smirked at her gesture.  
  
With one flowing motion he picked her up and walked over to the regeneration-tank, as he placed her in the seat his face close to hers. Before he shut the hatch he stopped, his lips were touching hers but both didn't move until Bulma softly whispered against his lips:" Our mates don't even come close, do they?"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as he whispered against her lips:" Oh no"  
  
Vegita then stepped back and closed the hatch and walked away not looking back but wanting her more then he ever did.  
  
One and a half month past both of them were getting ready for the mating ceremony, Bulma was screaming against the woman who was trying to make her look like some Barbie.  
  
"If you come near me with that red stuff one more time you're going to eat it!": Bulma threatened.  
  
Nappa who was standing outside as he heard his brat scream, he snickered but decided that he had to help the poor slave before he had to get a new one.  
  
He opened the door and looked at that beautiful woman sitting there staring out of the window with a dark expression on her face. She really was gorgeous,.,.,just like her mother, he had to sigh she was a lot like her mother and it only made him love her more. Though he had killed her after Bulma`s birth it wasn't because he was disgusted by her. Oh no he had to, if hadn't killed her. The King probably would let somebody do it. And at least he did it quick and painless.  
  
Nappa looked in those bright blue eyes they weren't shining, as they used to. He knew that it was his fault but he didn't want her to make the same mistake as him.  
  
Finally she noticed him standing there.  
  
" Don't tell me your getting emotional on me": She growled still angry with him.  
  
"Humpf if you like it or not this is the right thing,.,..,,,or the next best thing": Nappa replied.  
  
Bulma glared at him a soft growl escaped her mouth  
  
" Maybe if you and the King didn't send us to that planet, I would be mating him today .,.,.,so in fact you ruined that as well"  
  
Nappa grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him: " Bulma, I only tried to do what is best for you, you may have your looks but you don't have pure blood and someday you will know that this really is the best thing for you"  
  
She bowed her head and pulled her arm away from him only to put it trough her fathers arm and he lead her to her future mate. 


	7. what a mating day

Thank you for all the reviews !!! here is the next chapter  
  
Vegita was standing before an audience of important people as he saw the woman he was going to mate walk slowly towards him, she was beautiful but not as beautiful as,.,.,.,. He stopped himself from thinking and just concentrated on what he had to do and that was to say one simple word, yes.  
  
~*~ Bulma looked at the people that came to her ceremony some friends and family Kakarott and Chichi were there and some friends of her father and people she had never seen before.  
  
But she didn't care the only thing that kept her from flying out of this room was that Vegita was doing to same thing right now and isn't thinking of her. So the only thing that was left to do was,.,,.say yes.  
  
Vegita and Bulma both didn't show any emotion while they looked in the eyes of their future mates as they both heard the priest ask them to take this saiyan as their mate a slow but clear answer was given....  
  
"Yes"  
  
She didn't even feel his lips on hers as suddenly everybody started to clap and Bulma was pulled in different directions by all kinds of people that wanted to congratulate her, not believing that her life was over, she was dragged around like a doll, being pulled and doing stuff that peopled wanted her to do. After an hour and a half she was finally alone standing on the side of a big ballroom where her guests were dancing and talking.  
  
Bulma was staring at the man she had just mated  
  
(For god sake she did not even know his last name before a few minutes ago)  
  
He was talking to one of her father's friends, as she looked down at her watch she realized that Vegita also must be mated by now. She couldn't help but take a sharp breath and take a little time to get herself under control.  
  
~*~ He kissed the woman that was his mate and turned around towards the croud his face was like a statue, no emotion to be seen. As he walked over the red carpet towards his room, his father suddenly grabbed him by the arm but Vegita pulled it free and in a soft but angry voice he threatened.  
  
" I can kill you right here"  
  
The King glared at his son but walked away towards a group of old men that congratulated him.  
  
Bulma couldn't stand it anymore she walked over to her father whom was still talking to her mate Bartain , as she forced a smile on her face.  
  
"There are my two favorite men, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to my room all this excitement is too much for me": Bulma lied.  
  
Nappa looked at her with a weird expression not believing what his brat had just said she acted like some weak housewife. As Bulma turned to leave Bartain grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to whisper something in her ear.  
  
" You do that and tonight I'll show you what a real man can do"  
  
Bulma almost wanted to laugh but she just acted like she was shy and pulled his hands from his waist and walked away.  
  
When she was trough the doors she shivered in disgust and then started to walk towards her room she needed a bath. But didn't come far because when she turned the corner she looked into two black eyes she knew and loved. Both of them were staring at each other in amazement.  
  
Vegita gazed at his woman in a white dress, her blue colors were even brighter, her skin looked even softer and her lips were drawing him.,.,., so beautiful.  
  
Bulma felt intoxicated by him, his tight dark royal spandex suit fitted him like a glove and his face was so manly, so powerful ...like a true King.,.,., so beautiful.  
  
Bulma didn't care anymore as she took slow steps towards the man that she wanted more then anything. Vegita couldn't resist as he reached out and touched her cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb. She closed her eyes only to feel his lips softly brushing against hers and his arm pulling her close against his chest, she kept her eyes shut believing that this was a dream and not wanting it to be over ,.,.,she would close her eyes forever if this lasted.  
  
Her tail rapped itself around his tail and both of them were so lost in each other that they forgot that this was their mating day and just stood there.  
  
For one last night they disappeared to somewhere nobody could find them, and they didn't have sex but for the first time they were making love....  
  
Vegita was lying awake next to her he didn't even notice it but it was almost morning and he was still watching her, a small gust of wind made her hair cover her face as he slowly placed it to side and his fingered linger on her skin only to wake her for a second those bright blue eyes looked at him, he didn't understand then what they were saying but he knew that he wanted to say the same thing. But before he could utter a word her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep in his arms again.  
  
The sky was turning a dark purple blue, when he heard something behind him, the forest had been quiet trough the night like it had kept silent just for them, or maybe they had just been louder then every sound in the forest but this sound wasn't right.  
  
He slowly laid Bulma down on the ground, as he grabbed his pants and put them on. He didn't even turn around he had sensed who it was but he didn't know why the hell that person was here.  
  
"What are you doing here, you filthy wench": Vegita growled with his back turned to the person that was standing behind him.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing aren't you suppose to be with your mate ,.,.,son": the woman growled.  
  
"Leave or die": Vegita threatened turning around to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Is that anyway to speak to your mother, you must really hate me. Oh you don't have to say it, I can see it in your eyes": she said without any emotion showing on her face or voice.  
  
She continued:" You shamed me with this act of betrayal so I choose death,.,.,., your death"  
  
Vegita wasn't shocked that she wanted him dead but did she really think she could kill him, he was strong, much stronger then her.  
  
"Hmpf fine, but not here": Vegita said looking down at his woman.  
  
Vegita`s mother had a look of disgust on her face but nodded and flew in the air and called out.  
  
"Come on son, its time to die": with a weird smile on her face she flew of.  
  
Vegita looked at his woman one more time before he left knowing that his mother was insane and that he had to kill her, strangely enough it felt more like a relieve, no pain was involved in this act.  
  
He followed her to a small dessert far from the forest, he had always known that his mother had been strong but she hadn't been stronger then her father so she could definitely could not be stronger then him.  
  
He already stood in a fighting position was she started snickering.  
  
"You really think you got a chance don't you, but let me tell you this. Revenge can be very powerfull, .,., the night of your birth when just and hour later your father had thrown me out, because of a small lie that I told"  
  
"You told him that you were first class, when you are only a mire third class": Vegita growled  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued:" Well that night (smirks) something snapped! ,.,.,and well then I started training, I haven't slept in years, that's what insanity does to you, my boy"  
  
She finally went into a fighting position and ended her speech:" Insanity makes you strong,,.,., even stronger then a saiyan prince"  
  
Vegita looked at the woman before him, this had never been his mother. But this woman was unbelievably strong he had felt it while she was talking her Ki had gone up enormously and it really was stronger then his.  
  
It was over before it even had started.......  
  
~*~  
  
When Bulma opened her eyes it was already in the afternoon she woken up because she heard a man's voice calling her name she softly whispered Vegita`s name as she stretched her limbs but when she opened her eyes Kakarott and Chichi were standing above her Chichi had covered her with a coat and Kakarott was just saying her name trying to wake her up.  
  
"Finally B I was worried you were in coma or something": Chi growled  
  
Bulma looked down she was very naked but didn't care she just had one thing on her mind: " Where the hell is Vegita"  
  
Kakarott scratched his head:" well when we first started looking for you his Ki was with you but then it left and with him was another Ki that is growing out of control and it has surpassed Vegita`s Ki already"  
  
"What! Take me to him now": Bulma demanded while putting her clothes on right in front them. Not really caring if Kakarott saw her naked.  
  
But Chichi did because her fist was already coming towards the gawking man.  
  
Bulma snickered at the scene only for a second forgetting about what was going on before she flew up in the air.  
  
"Come on Kakarott we need to go now! And Chi you get my father": Bulma ordered before speeding of with Kakarott next to her.  
  
Chichi face looked worried as she softly whispered:" Yes sir" 


	8. all down hill from here

The fight was going down hill, most of his bones were broken or bruised and his mother was doing much better, he knew he had cracked a few ribs and she had a few of her bones broken as well, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Blood was dripping from different places of his body, he looked around him as he noticed that the sky was already getting dark again. It wouldn't be long before his woman would reach him. He had felt her Ki coming towards them four hours ago.  
  
When he had finished that thought he and his mother saw Bulma in the night sky looking down on them. Her eyes were a dark blue, they always did that when she was angry.  
  
As she slowly floated down to the ground, she growled:" What the hell is going on"  
  
Vegitas mother started snickering again  
  
"Your going to see that your little man toy is going to die, that is what's going on": She replied still with the strange smile on her face.  
  
Vegita stood up to attack for the last time.....  
  
Kakarott was holding Bulma back as Vegita shot his last Ki-beam making him to weak to even look his enemy in the eyes. He turned his head towards his mate as he saw those bright blue eyes filling up with tears,.,. for him.  
  
She had really loved him......  
  
Pain suddenly filled his chest and as he had expected the woman before him had given him the last blow. He saw Bulmas face contort in pain then he saw her stomach and at last her feet. He realized that he had been falling and now his body was lying on the sand covered ground. Blood was filling his longs as he saw those small feet running towards him. His eyes closed for only a second but when he opened them again. She was close beside him.  
  
He wasn't going to die alone....  
  
He heard her yell to him but most of it he didn't understand, he was fighting back the blood that was filling up his mouth. As the blood was slowly flowing from his lips he tried to speak but his blood smothered the words, she was trying to stop him from talking because she said that he had to save his strength.  
  
He knew that she was fooling herself but before he couldn't see those bright blue eyes anymore he wanted to tell her just one more thing.  
  
"No one.... comes close ": Vegitas eyes slowly closed as he died in the arms of the woman that had taken over his heart the first day they met.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face she tried to pull his body up hoping that he would awaken, but every time that she let it go, it would fall down racing the dust around them. Blood was still streaming down form his chest as she slammed her fist against his chest.  
  
" Come on Vegita don't you dare leave me!"  
  
She rapped her arms around his upper body and didn't let go.  
  
Kakarott tried to pull her from Vegitas dead body but when he pulled on her shoulder she turned around, her body was covered in blood, showing her teeth as she growled at Kakarott: " I'm not leaving him!"  
  
He tried it again but this time she slammed her fist against his face with all her strength and because of her grief and anger she had become very strong,.,.,, she had knocked him out.   
  
Two hours later Nappa found her there, her arms rapped around Vegita her face lying on his chest while whispering soft words to him. He noticed Kakarotts unconscious body but stepped over it, slowly walking towards his daughter. Her eyes had been closed but when she heard the footsteps they shot open.  
  
Her soft cracked voice spoke:" Father?"  
  
"Look at him Bulma": Nappa softly spook as he was towering above them.  
  
Her face slowly turned towards the dead body of her mate.  
  
Nappa coldly spoke again:" Bulma, he's dead"  
  
"No, no.,.,.no": Bulma said shaking her head while grabbing Vegitas hand.  
  
But quickly pulled her hand away in shock, his skin was so cold and then it finally hit her.  
  
She crawled away from Vegitas body and Nappa walked over to the shivering creature that was his brat.  
  
Picking her up he didn't notice it but he held her really tight, like he could protect her from the pain of losing her life-mate. Slowly he walked over to the unconscious body of Kakarott and kicked against it.  
  
Kakarott woke up and as he looked around he remembered everything. He nodded to Nappa meaning that he would take care of Vegitas body and that he could leave to take care of his brat that was obviously in shock.  
  
Nappa looked down at the now asleep girl, he had tried to protect her for so long. But she now would have the same pain that he had felt when his mate had died. His large hand softly rubbed her head. This was his worst nightmare.  
  
......  
  
Bulma was floating above his grave, tears filling up her eyes.  
  
She softly whispered:" Its hurts,.,.,it really hurts Vegita"  
  
Then she was silent for a while looking at the dark sky, but her silence didn't last long the anger was building up inside of her.  
  
" COME BACK YOU BASTARD! ": She yelled making her Ki-shield glow in the dark night sky.  
  
Her nails had punctured the skin of her hands, and her body was shaking as the blood from her hands and the tears from her eyes were falling towards the large headstone with his name written in gold. She was staring in front of her, her eyes had become almost black and her hair was a greyish blue.  
  
The loss of Vegita had made her empty and it was slowly killing her, the only thing that kept her from dying was vengeance, vengeance for the killer of her mate.  
  
With one Ki-burst she was flying towards the person that had killed him,.,.,., Vegitas mother the Queen of Vegitasei.,.,.,.Dahlia.  
  
Hate was flowing trough her body nothing else mattered. Because nothing was there anymore there was just hate for her.  
  
The wench had disappeared the day after Vegitas birth and suddenly she reappears because she felt it was her duty to kill Vegita because he had made love to her.  
  
If Bulmas face could turn any darker it just did.  
  
..... She saw the sun rise again and also going down before she arrived at the place she needed to be, the home of his mother.  
  
She stood before a small house, she felt her Ki inside but didn't move the woman would come soon enough.  
  
Four seconds later the door opened and there she stood, a small smirk on her face.  
  
Bulma was about to attack when her father and her mate Bartain landed behind her.  
  
"Oh my we have company, nice to see you again Nappa": Dahlia said.  
  
Nappa only glared at her and then grabbed Bulmas arm: " Come with us Bulma, she is too strong for you"  
  
Bulma didn't even look at her father as she pulled her arm away from him and growled: " Leave"  
  
Suddenly Bartain found it necessary to order her around:" Woman you do as you are told now come with me, I'm your mate not Vegita"  
  
Bulma turned her head slowly her face was as cold as ice:" That's Prince Vegita to you"  
  
She looked at her hand and with one quick movement a Ki beam was coming towards him.  
  
He screamed and fell to his knees holding his arm:" You bitch!"  
  
"Haha well well aren't we the bad girl": Dahlia laughed but suddenly stopped....  
  
"...But not bad enough": she added, and another Ki beam was shot, trough the heart of the shocked Bartain.  
  
She started laughing again, Bulma hadn't even flinched when she heard her mate cry out, she just didn't care. She just waited her anger building up to an extreme level.  
  
She could hardly talk as she told her father for the last time to leave, he grabbed her again and forced her to turn around but when he looked into her eyes there was nothing in them, they were empty.  
  
"I'm not leaving, you're my daughter and it's my duty to protect you": Nappa growled shaking her so he would get a human reaction out of her but nothing happened, she just told him to stand back.  
  
He growled but did what she said, for now.  
  
She jumped into the air and powered up as fast as she could and to the highest level as she could, Vegitas mother did the same and the fight started.  
  
Bulma landed her foot against her shoulder hearing a snapping sound and she enjoyed the sound of Dahlia screaming.  
  
Dahlia grabbed her shoulder and Bulma flew close by her ear to whisper:" Ah did that hurt?"  
  
A snickering sound came from Dahlia as she slowly looked up.  
  
"Not as much as you are gonna hurt, right about......  
  
"Now!"  
  
An enormous Ki- ball came out of her mouth and Bulma couldn't escape it so tried to block it as much as she could but felt the Ki burn her skin, she could actually smell her own flesh burning.  
  
Bulma was kneeling on the grass almost a hundred meters from Vegitas mother.  
  
As she opened her eyes, it seemed that the pain seemed to increase when she saw what had happened to her arms.  
  
Skin was hanging from her arms and you could easily see the bone.  
  
She heard Dahlias voice above her talking in that sinister tone:" Ah that doesn't look good"  
  
Bulma talked trough her teeth:" It doesn't feel pretty either"  
  
Bulma stood up trying to ignore the pain and with one sharp breath she jumped in the air but she couldn't do a thing, she was to fast. Dahlia had already kicked her down, Bulma realised the minute she landed on her back that she didn't have a chance, she never did.  
  
She was lying in the sand just like Vegita had done, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and a soft snickering.  
  
Bulma was then lifted by her neck in the air and was face to face with the woman that killed her mate.  
  
"You can't win little tramp"  
  
"Not this way no": Bulma said trying to get some air in her longs by hitting the woman with one arm.  
  
When that wasn't working she added:" So I decided....to cheat.  
  
When she finished her sentence, she threw the hand of sand she had grabbed just a moment ago in the eyes of Dahlia, then she kicked her leg up and it landed between Dahlias legs making her fall down in pain.  
  
Bulma slowly stood up and brushed some dust of her shirt while smirking:" And I always thought that was only painful for men,.,.,.hmm my bad"  
  
Bulma was tired and weak but she wasn't the one on the ground at the moment but this didn't last long.  
  
Dahlia began to snicker again:" You don't really think your going to leave here alive"  
  
Their eyes locked together:" I don't care"  
  
Dahlia stood up again and answered:" Ok just checking"  
  
But before Bulma could reply, Dahlia formed in less then a second one enormous Ki- ball, and it was heading for her. In the corner of her eye she saw her father running towards her but it was to late. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach the force of the Ki-ball made her take a few step backs in was eating its way trough her. And it was doing a pretty good job.  
  
A few meters from her Dahlia was laughing at the weak punches Nappa was hitting her with.  
  
"Oh come one my dear Nappa, if this is all you have you can better turn around and leave. I promise I won't shoot you in the back": Dahlia giggled  
  
"You killed Vegita he was like a son to me, that was reason enough to kill you. But now you killed my daughter, I rather die then walk away!" : Nappa screamed as he began to charge towards her.  
  
"Pitty": Dahlia said as she made a small Ki- ball on the top of her finger and aimed it at him..... "Goodbye"  
  
"Hell no": Bulma softly growled as she shot the last of her power in a small blue beam that went trough Dahlias neck and made her body fall to the ground.  
  
Finaly it was over, blood was covering her body and it was hard to keep her eyes open, she forced herself to look down at her body, it was a disgusting sight, she was definitely going to join Vegita in a few seconds.  
  
A small smile formed on her face,.,.,.,.,She couldn't wait!  
  
The end  
  
Well that was it! Hope you all liked it!!!! 


End file.
